Finito
by CielHibird29
Summary: Y es por eso que Mello se sentía lleno de culpa cuando murió Matt. MxM. ¿Drabble?


**Finito.**

El poco tiempo que Mello vivió después de la muerte de Matt, le pareció una eternidad. Era como respirar bajo el agua y caminar entre piedras calientes.

Era culpa y remordimiento, no solo de la muerte, sino también del mal trato que le dio en esos últimos años.

Y es que antes, su vida era casi perfecta, joder.

En la Wammy's eran los mejores amigos, uña y mugre, tambores y baquetas, trasero y calzón… claro que él era el calzón.

En fin, de ser solo Mello, el rubio amargado de negro, pasó a ser Matt y Mello, los chicos que roban chocolate y dados. Era divertido golpear a Matt, quitarle su gameboy, ayudarlo a robar dinero para comprar otra edición del juguete, así como también robar chocolate de la cafetería del orfanato, jugar soccer… e incluso extrañaba cuando Matt lo despertaba en la madrugada con los ruidos de la mentada consola.

Matt no solo era un compañero, era su mejor amigo, su confidente, Y es que nadie en el mundo sabía quién era Mihael Keehl y tampoco podían decir que le habían visto llorar.

Solo Mail.

Esa era la hermosa vida en la Wammy's, donde ambos, mas Mello que Matt, se preparaban para sucede atrapar al bastardo de Kira…

Luego llegó la despedida.

Mello se fue el mismo día que supo que L había muerto, Matt una semana después. No había sido planeado que se encontraran, pero así pasó. En Los Angeles había un pequeño local de comida europea, no era tan buena pero era realmente europea por la nacionalidad del cocinero, y Matt, después de haber robado un par de carteras, se sentó en una de las mesas a comer algo. Unos minutos después, divisó una cabellera familiar entrar junto a un montón de gorilas. Casi se atraganta con el trozo de carne al escuchar a uno de ellos llamarle por su nombre… o mas bien apodo.

Mello se acercó al mostrador mientras los hombres se sentaban en la mesa mas apartada del lugar.

Matt sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo y se levantó sin pensarlo. Notó que ahora él era mas alto que Mello, cuando de niños era lo contrario. Sonrió aparentando tranquilidad y se quitó sus goggles naranjas para dejarlos sobre el cuello y por puro impulso se acomodó el cabello… ni siquiera el sabe porque lo hizo... o nunca quiso pensar bien el motivo. Que mas da.

Mello lo miró cuando estuvo junto a él. Matt le sonrió y el rubio mostró su mejor cara de shock hasta que apenas pudo decir "¿Almendras y nueces?"

"Con queso extra, porfavor."

Era una especie de código que se habían formado cuando ambos notaron que Matt amaba la pizza y Mello el chocolate… una tontería de chicos que se les hizo frecuente usar.

Así, reencontrados y con Matt dentro de la mafia, volvieron a ser Matt y Mello.

Gracias a Matt, Mello logró convertirse en el jefe, después de todo, matar a un mafioso no es fácil y obviamente necesitaría ayuda.

Y pasó lo que ya se imaginaban que pasaría.

Matt dormía en su departamento, comprado por Mello, eran las 3 de la tarde y estaba lloviendo. Hacía un calor horrible por la humedad pero demasiado abrazador. El castaño fue despertado por un golpe en la puerta y luego por el grito cabreado de cierto rubio.

Estaba enojado, otra vez por algo del caso Kira y Near y esas cosas que a Matt no le importaban mucho pero aun así le escuchaba. Le dio ánimos, le dio pizza y una soda de naranja. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban los dos sentados en el sillón, comiendo comida chatarra y jugando Play Station. Mello rió y dijo que jamás pensó ser feliz si no era con Matt, comentario que, por supuesto, hizo que Matt se pusiera algo… digamos que nervioso. Mello lo notó y decidió que ya era justo comenzar con algo que habían sabido atrasar muy bien. Le tomó ambas mejillas y se sentó encima de él, le acarició el cabello y pasó las manos del castaño por su cintura, haciendo contacto visual por unos minutos, luego lo besó. Un beso suave, tranquilo y corto. Mello se separó para contemplar la reacción del castaño pero Matt lo atrajo de nuevo, besándolo más profundamente.

Así comenzó su relación. Eran felices, su pequeña felicidad encerrada en una realidad de dolor, trabajo y Kira.

Se veían casi todos los días, dormían juntos, hacían el amor y se besaban mas de lo que podían haber imaginado. Se abrazaban, se golpeaban, como no, se amaban simplemente.

Para Matt, la vida era perfecta. Así, aunque estuviera la mafia y toda esa mierda de por medio, él era feliz.

Luego pasó.

Mello obtuvo su puta cicatriz, la explosión les afectó a ambos y comenzaron a tratar las cosas de Kira con más seriedad.

Mello se mudó con Matt después de perder la mafia.

Pero nada era igual.

Apenas y se veían y cuando lo hacían, Mello le explicaba lo que Matt debía hacer, le daba órdenes, lo regañaba y cada vez que podía, le dejaba en claro que era su ayudante.

Ayudante.

Mello cortó la relación de un día para otro y… ni siquiera le había avisado a Matt.

Ya no había nada, el ignoraba al castaño y, aunque Matt sabía que lo de Kira era serio, se sentía muerto en vida. ¿Cómo mierda iba a poder vivir así sin ninguna explicación? ¿Cómo quería que olvidara todo lo que alguna vez vivieron?

Pero Matt lo amaba, así que lo hizo.

Por Mello, lo hizo.

Así pasó el tiempo, frialdad de por medio entre ambos. Nadie hablaba del tema, se escondían bajo el manto de Kira para olvidar que alguna vez compartieron cama, besos y más.

Y es por eso que Mello se sentía lleno de culpa cuando murió Matt.

Un día antes, Mello le besó. El primer beso después de tanto tiempo. Matt, obviamente, aceptó gustoso la caricia y le correspondió. Se besaron 3 horas completas y antes de dormir, Mello le prometió que si era buen perro, mañana pasarían de ser solo besos a algo más divertido.

Matt se esforzó hasta el máximo ese día, 26 de enero de 2013, para completar el plan de Mello… y en cierta forma lo logró.

Mello murió ese mismo día.

Kira fue capturado.

La justicia triunfó.

Gracias a Matt y Mello.

* * *

**¿Hola? Esto fue escrito hace ya mucho cuando aún roleaba a mi bebé Matt. Ahora... bueno, sigo en el rol pero ahora es kpop... si, pasé al oscuro mundo del pop coreano y soy una esclava 24/7.**

**Ah... ya no escribo. No mucho, igual planeo reactivarme un poco. **

**Gracias por leer. **


End file.
